Chronoportal Phenomenon
Overview This is an annual live event that begins in mid-March, around the end of Brew Day. To check the exact dates, log into the game and click the EQ2 button in the bottom right of your screen and choose Calendar from the list of options that opens. Keep in mind that the start date and end of (most) events is midnight PST, due to the location of the main office of Daybreak. The EQII Team created this fun event in honor of EverQuest's anniversary. Although the lore doesn't exactly fit the current story of EQII, they decided to make it extra enjoyable for those who were around for the first iteration of Norrath (EQ1). Adventurers who take part in this journey through time will find some silly nods to EQ and moments of nostalgia as we reminisce about our heritage. Check your mail for an announcement of this event on Live servers. The event lore, sent via an in-game mail can be found at the end of this page if you accidentally delete the in-game version of the announcement. New This Year :This section highlights new content added most recently. Please move any info into the main article below when/if newer content is live each year. 2019 :This event will be active on both the Live servers and TLE servers in 2019 on 02/28/2019 at 12:01am PDT through 03/31/2019 at 11:59pm PDT '. *Quests will only be available during this time frame. *The merchant for this event is only available during the event activation, so be sure to spend your tokens before the event concludes on 03/31/2019. *Like most other annual live events it will automatically start and end without server downtime. NPCs and special locations will simply appear. 'New Highlights * There is a new event quest hub, the Chronoweave, which will have: ** Portals to all the chronoportal instances *** Eight returning chronoportal instances that scale to specific levels *** Level 110 fabled versions of each of the chronoportal instances ** A portal to the new Public Quest, Camping the AC! ** The quest-giver for the repeatable annual quest Hunt the Past ** The item merchant will move to the new Chronoweave zone *** There are six new buyables on the relocated vendor * One Rise of Kunark painting will be awarded to every character that logs in during the event * Some collection shinies will be found in the new Chronoweave zone. The Chronoweave Accessing The Chronoweave You may access The Chronoweave from the following portals: * Antonica -- Portal at Coldwind Point * Coliseum of Valor -- Portal near the Myrist Portal * The Commonlands -- Portal near the Fisherman's Dock * Enchanted Lands -- Portal near the Spires and the Druid Ring. * The Feerrott -- Portal on the beach by The Drowning Causeway * Lavastorm -- Portal next to the walkway to Magma Grotto * Moors of Ykesha -- Portal at the Dropship Landing Zone * Myrist, the Great Library -- Portal on the Prophecy Portal Gallery * The Sinking Sands -- Portal at the Port of Tears * Steamfont Mountains -- Portal near the Druid Ring * The Thundering Steppes -- Portal on a hill west of Dead River Docks Event Currency and Merchants * The event item merchant, Erben Delki, is located within the Chronoweave, offering books, paintings, and boss replicas as reminders of the original Everquest for Ancient Platinum Coins * Successfully defeating the named monsters in each chronoportal instance rewards every member of the group with two Ancient Platinum Coins. * Players who have All Access (subscriber) accounts earn double the event currency. * Successful participation in the PQ Camping the AC! will award Elemental Quintessence. Quests by Zone Main Quest *'Hunt the Past' is a quest given by Tazstra K'Rzheett within the Chronoweave. It requires you to kill specific auto-leveling monsters for trophy pieces. ** Note: Pick up this quest before you enter any of the portals! **You can repeat this quest only once annually. *The non-PQ instances are all persistent and save your progress for up to 18 hours, but can be reset in the Dungeon Finder after a minimum of 30 minutes. *All instances can be reached from the hub zone called The Chronoweave. * You can enter Chronoportal zones higher in level than yourself to do this quest, because the target mobs scale to your level. Note that nothing else in the zone will, however. *''Additional note: Don't forget to /unmentor when you leave each instance or you will be running around the world at some very low levels and may get unintentionally dead!'' Portal to the Past: Qeynos Hills * Mentors group to level 20. * Zone map is based on Firemyst Gully. * Approach the central tower to activate a short dialogue between a gnoll advisor and Fippy Darkpaw, after which they will become attackable. * Fippy's visible gear loot is the Fippy's Prodigious Blade of Unquenchable Courage. Portal to the Past: Plains of Karana * Mentors group to level 30. * Zone map is based on Shattered Vale. * A ranger tells you that any creature may be the placeholder for Quillmane. Slay all the local wildlife (if you miss any or "cage" anything for Familiars Wild it will bug the zone), then kill The Ishva Mal after it runs into the middle of the druid ring stones and becomes argo. Quillmane flies in from high above, then becomes attack able when it lands in the center of the druid ring stones. * Quillmane's visible gear loot is the Pegasus Feather Cloak. Portal to the Past: Qeynos Ruins * Mentors group to level 40. * Zone map is based on The Forest Ruins. * Clear lesser skeletons throughout the zone. When all are cleared, the lesser skeletons near the podium in the ruined tower become active as a ring event. Slay five waves to spawn Pyzjn. * Pyzjn's visible gear loot is the Prodigious Glowing Black Stone. * Note: The infamous Holly Windstalker wanders the zone. When she tells you "Slay all the skeletons you want but do not harm the animals," she REALLY means it. If you attack one of the bears or wolves she will respawn as a 55^^^ Epic x4 that cannot be damaged. **Holly will not change if you are killing bats for the quest Hunt the Past. Portal to the Past: Steamfont * Mentors group to level 50. * Zone map is based on The Mines of Meldrath. * Clear or bypass minotaur slavers, minotaur brawlers, Minotaur Guards, and slay the Minotaur Hero. Portal to the Past: Nagafen's Lair * Zone map is based on The Oratorium of Thyr. * Step into the lava, head to the left (otherwise, the wandering fire giants will eventually add) and kill the lava duct crawlers. The duct crawlers will break if you are not in the lava with them. If you do not clear the lava duct crawlers, the fire giants will port you into the lava and swarms of hatched spiderlings will attack. After the lava area has been cleared, pull and kill the roaming fire giants. Finally, fight Magus Rokyl and Warlord Skarlon. * Stop attacking when the Magus emotes: "Yes!!! Let your destruction flow into me...". Any damage that is done during this time is recorded then reflected back at you. Resume attacking when the Magus says, "Too much power... I can hold it no longer!" At the start of the fight, the Magus wards the Warlord, but the Warlord is easily burned down after the Magus is dead. * Magus Rokyll's visible gear loot is the Prodigious Razing Sword of Skarlon. Portal to the Past: Southern Desert of Ro * Mentors group to level 70. * Zone map is based on Cazel's Mesa. * To spawn the Ancient Cyclops, you basically just follow the suggestions of the camper NPCs. ** The first camper talks about desert madmen. Kill all the spiders and desert madmen. ** The next camper talks about mummies. Run around to all the spots with tombstones and kill the ancient mummies that spawn from the ground (4 grave areas where YOU have to kill a mummy not the NPC's killing it for you). ** The Ancient Cyclops spawns as does Terrorantula, kill Terrorantula as soon as it spawns since this will allow you to kill the Ancient Cyclops. * The Ancient Cyclops' visible gear loot is the Gargantuan Terrorantula Leg Segment. * The asps for the quest spawn in random places as you run around and will attack you to update the quest. Portal to the Past: Ocean of Tears * Mentors group to level 80. * Zone map is based on The Trembling Lagoon. * Slay or bypass isle goblins and isle goblin headhunters on the shore and isle goblin shamans on the island. Kill the Aqua Goblin Sacrifice to spawn Allizewsaur. Portal to the Past: Guk * Mentors group to level 90. * Zone map is based on a small lower section of The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors with Hoptor. * Clear pairs of level 91 dar ghoul undead frogloks. The Ghoul Lord is grouped with three undead frogloks: a Ghoul Assassin, a Frenzied Ghoul, and a Ghoul Executioner. * The Ghoul Lord's visible gear loot are Prodigious Short Sword of the Ykesha, Prodigious Executioner's Axe, and Prodigious Serrated Bone Dirk. Achievements *Successfully all seven fabled versions and the Public Quest will earn you the Fabled Time Traveler achievement and reward you with the house deed for Kerafyrm's Lair. *Successfully completing all eight chronoportals will earn you the Time Traveler achievement and reward you with the suffix title, the Time Traveler. *Successfully camping the Ancient Cyclops 5 times in the Portal to the Past: Southern Desert of Ro (Public Quest) will earn you the Patience is a Virtue achievement, but offers no additional reward. Titles *the Time Traveler - from the achievement in the section above *Celebrator of the Legacy - was granted to those who attended the 2014 event by simply logging in at that time. Collection Quest Elements of Time is a purple shiny collection with nine collectibles in the area around each Chronoportal. There are only a few spawn locations for the purple shinies near each portal and they respawn quickly. The reward is eight Ancient Platinum Coins upon turning in to a Collector. Locations with Collectibles The collection items only appear in specific locations. Each set of location has three collectibles you might find. * Some collection shinies will be found in the new Chronoweave zone * Possible items in Antonica, Enchanted Lands, and Thundering Steppes include: ** Dimensional Fissure, Exotic Matter, and Chronomagical Spark. * Possible items in Steamfont Mountains, Lavastorm, and Sinking Sands include: ** Chronological Ripple, Temporal Shard, and Condensed Energy. * Possible items in Feerrott and Moors of Ykesha include: ** Nebulous Vortex, Cosmic String, and Crackling Residue Event Announcement The Chronomages of Norrath need your help. They’ve felt surges in the fabric of time, and used their magic to investigate those surges. The results of their probes caused portals to open, connecting the present with the ancient days before The Shattering. You’ve been asked to go through the portals, face any challenges you may find, and return to help the Chronomages understand what’s happening. Portals have opened in Sinking Sands, the Moors of Ykesha, The Feerrott, Thundering Steppes, Antonica, Steamfont Mountains, the Enchanted Lands, and Lavastorm. The mages ask that you investigate them all! Journey through the portals to find the ancient heroes and villains of an age gone by. Reminisce about them. Then kill them and loot them for the really cool items they possess. Hurry before time runs out! The zones are all completable with a small group, although some players may be able to solo them without much difficulty. The event runs every year around EQ1's birthday in March. All instances have a 1-1/2 hour to 18 hour persistence. all Category:Live Events